


口腹之欲

by V07225



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Radio Omens
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V07225/pseuds/V07225
Summary: Radio Omens广播剧兆，亚茨拉菲尔很好奇克鲁利尝起来会是什么味道。
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 22





	口腹之欲

亚茨拉菲尔意识到，自己很好奇克鲁利尝起来会是什么味道。

美食，美酒，一切能慰藉舌头和肠胃的东西都让天使感到快乐。匍在克鲁利胸口上留下吻痕时，他想，克鲁利也可以是他的慰藉，而且滋味一定很棒。

从另一方面来讲，亚茨拉菲尔是知道克鲁利的滋味的。

第一次是在罗马。当时天气炎热，克鲁利穿一件长度及膝的托加，露出小腿和脚踝，头发修剪得很短。在过去相当长的一段时间里，恶魔热衷于把头发留得很长。他会把微卷的黑色长发披在肩上，或者扎成辫子，像一团蓬松柔软的海藻那样。现在这些海草变成短短的一团，缀着罗马人喜欢的橄榄叶金饰，于是阳光和风第一次得以亲吻克鲁利的后颈。

亚茨拉菲尔知道蛇是没有汗腺的，克鲁利不会流汗，他的皮肤永远干爽温暖，像一片沙。但后颈那——天使说不清自己为什么对恶魔的后颈尤其感兴趣——后颈那块皮肤看起来像是潮湿的。大概是阳光留下的吻痕还没干、附在那的潮湿的海风还没有散开。这两者混在一起，有点像是情欲的味道。在罗马生活过的人都熟悉这种味道。

于是天使向克鲁利凑过去。他一开始是嗅，小心翼翼，把旖旎粘稠的气味吸进鼻腔里，有些非常细小的颗粒在他鼻腔里搔痒。

“你在干什么？”克鲁利问。他没有躲，于是亚茨拉菲尔在他后颈上舔了一下。非常轻，但足够放肆，确保自己的痕迹也可以留在那。

“天使的好奇心。”亚茨拉菲尔回答。

克鲁利的喉结滚动了一下，很慢，脖颈线条非常漂亮。这个动作让亚茨拉菲尔感到后悔了，他应该留下一些更重的痕迹，比如一个吻痕或者齿印。

“我满足你的好奇心了吗？”恶魔捂着后颈，用掌心把那一小块痕迹揉进皮肤里。

亚茨拉菲尔眯起眼睛：“还不够。”

的确还不够，无论是好奇心，还是属于一个天使的口腹之欲。在那之后，亚茨拉菲尔意识到自己想要更多。

而克鲁利满足了他的欲望。

他慢慢了解到克鲁利的皮肤尝起来有些像海盐，葡萄酒的味道常常躲藏在表层之下，需要靠吮吸去挖掘。再往下是淡淡的硫磺味，当他用牙齿用力咬下去的时候，略微有点呛人的味道会在口腔里弥漫。

恶魔的血液尝起来并没有什么特殊。温热的，会主动顺着舌尖涌进来，那味道散得很慢。克鲁利对亚茨拉菲尔表现出足够的耐心和包容，他躺在天使身下，用肩膀和胸腹承托对方的体重。对他来说，天使的人类躯体实在很轻，而且有点削瘦，能用双臂环抱起来——他这样做的时候，亚茨拉菲尔在他胸口上留下一圈并不太温柔的咬痕。

再后来，天使用另一种方式了解了克鲁利身体内部的味道。恶魔的躯体修长匀称，用人类的审美标准来看，他应该被描摹、雕刻，塑成立在广场上的雕像，好让世人都来看看这仿佛出自上帝之手的男性胴体。他确实是出自上帝之手，对于诸如此类的夸赞，克鲁利感到好笑。这样一具躯体的内部紧而灼热，好像堕天的烈火依旧在深处灼烧一样，它们会以相当热情的姿态把亚茨拉菲尔包裹起来，裹得很粘稠。

性爱同样是一种慰藉，在享受慰藉的时候，亚茨拉菲尔从不会着急。他慢慢进入再慢慢退出，不是很确定自己到底在享受性爱带来的快感，还是在品尝克鲁利每一次美味的颤抖或者痉挛。

在最开始，那条蛇显得游刃有余。他说恶魔在这种事情上具有先天性优势，于是表现出一种类似纵容的坦然和安适。直到亚茨拉菲尔把他的双腿举过肩头，直到那个天使用缓慢但过于漫长的性爱把呻吟从他身体里榨出来。

克鲁利从来不知道自己能发出这种声音。

他尝试找回节奏，用玩笑口吻去嘲讽天使的贪婪和好奇心，声音低沉嘶哑。

亚茨拉菲尔总会这样回答，“人类的欲望会和生命一起走到尽头，但天使不会。”

克鲁利喉咙里滚出很低沉的笑声，他感到自己眼角是有些湿润的，这让人不安。他知道自己不能指望亚茨拉菲尔像位温柔的爱人那样替他吻去泪水，那个天使只会品尝——他会说，你的泪水尝起来像一场雨。

“我在想，”亚茨拉菲尔眯起眼睛，把克鲁利的双腿分得更开，“如果你无形体化了，那么这具身体可以留给我。那样我会更满足一些。”

“你还有什么没得到满足的吗？”恶魔抽了下鼻子，双腿因痉挛而酸软。

“我大概会吃掉你。”

亚茨拉菲尔笑的时候会把嘴角抿起来，唇线显得很乖巧：“像人类烹饪羔羊那样让你变成我的美餐，至于吃不下的部分——我可以把你的残骸吞下去，用天使的形态，把你吞噬，不留下一点痕迹。”

克鲁利知道亚茨拉菲尔不是在开玩笑。在这方面他从不开玩笑。

“天使的口腹之欲和好奇心都是无尽的，是吗？”由于兴奋、恐惧和被无限延长的快感，他的声音也开始发抖，“听起来你才更适合待在地狱，别西卜会很喜欢你。”

“只是对你。”天使咬在克鲁利大腿内侧，用牙齿撕扯那的皮肉，“在你这里，我永远不会满足。”


End file.
